


Forever Can Spare a Moment

by VampireVengence



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Iron Spider - Freeform, M/M, Night Before Wedding, Non Movie Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre wedding, Protective MJ, Regrets, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Slow Dancing, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: It's the night before Tony and Pepper's wedding and Peter quickly makes him realise what a mistake he's making.





	Forever Can Spare a Moment

Tony was getting married tomorrow. That was it, the end of the road, game over. Or it should have been. Anyone else probably would have bowed out gracefully, but not Peter. For him, nothing was over until someone said: "I do". 

He knew Tony felt the same way he did, had since they met. But he was just a kid then, his youth had always gotten in the way. Peter was an adult now, at twenty five years old he had every right to give himself and his love to whoever he damn well pleased. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

Tony was sitting up on the roof of the Stark tower, drinking alone. It was the night before his wedding day, he should be happy, excited, celebrating. Instead, he was wallowing, wondering if he was making the right decision.

He was fond of Pepper, always had been, but really it just wasn't enough. Not for a marriage to survive. Pepper deserved better. 

Maybe part of it was the fact that neither of them were getting any younger, but mostly it was the fact Tony couldn't allow himself to have what he really wanted. 

The Kid wasn't really a kid, not any more, but he was still so damn young. He had his whole life ahead of him and Tony couldn't, wouldn't take that from him. He couldn't be that selfish. He loved him too much for that. 

Music played softly, matching his brooding mood perfectly.

_ Life is sad and so is love _

It wasn't hard for Peter to get into the tower, all he had to do was flash his Stark Industries ID badge and no one asked any questions, despite the fact he clearly wasn't dressed for work. 

He reached the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. "You don't have clearance to access that floor, Mr Parker." JARVIS's disembodied voice told him as the lift began to move. "I know, but JARVIS I really need to talk to him." The AI remained quiet for a while as the lift made it an accent. "Sir is out on the roof. I'm afraid he may not be very accommodating to your presence given the impending nuptials." Peter nodded as he stepped out. 

He slowly made his way out onto the roof to find Tony sat staring out at the city lights, glass of whiskey gripped tightly in one hand. He looked awful. "What do you want Peter?" He didn't bother to look around but his voice was cold and hard as Ice. Peter hadn't been prepared to see him like this. "I came to talk." He said carefully, slowly edging closer. He paused just beside him but remained standing, he was too nervous and jittery to sit. 

"Whatever you've got to say it's too late. I'm getting married tomorrow. That's it, the end, till death do us part, forever and always." Tony's tone was bitter and sad and it broke Peter's heart. The turmoil was obvious and Tony was not handling it well. Maybe the whole bowing out gracefully thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. He couldn't put Tony through any more pain. 

The song changed, soft and slow, the only tell that the situation was far graver than it seemed. Peter took a breath, gathering his courage. "Forever can spare a moment." 

Tony looked up then, surprise and confusion written all over his face. He eyed Peters outstretched hand wearily a moment before allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He carefully placed his glass down before allowing himself to properly take Peter in. 

He couldn't deny the youngster looked stunning. Dark jeans that had to have been painted on, a plain white tee with a black blazer and red converse. His hair was tousled just the way Tony liked it and Tony hated himself for how much he wanted to lean in and kiss him.

"Dance with me." Peter said, gently squeezing Tony's hand. "Give you practice for tomorrow." 

That startled Tony a little, he'd been expecting Peter to push it, to make a great speech about why Tony shouldn't go through with it, to beg and cry. But dancing? Surely he wasn't saying goodbye.

Tony pulled him in close as they slowly began to move, bodies swaying as feet moved a steady 1,2,3 that didn't quite fit with the music. There was a tight lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking, maybe it was for the best.

Tony felt like he was going to cry. He hadn't expected things to get so complicated, hadn't meant to drag Peter into the unbridled madness that was his life, hadn't meant to trap Pepper with no other options or prospects, hadn't meant to play them off against each other in his mind and heart. It was a losing battle for all involved and he hated himself for causing it. 

They continued to dance in silence. There were so many things Peter wanted to say, but seeing Tony so tortured and pained made it impossible for him to speak. He didn't want to make it worse and any attempt to make things easier, to let him know it was okay, would only add to the never-ending stream of guilt that inevitably flowed through Tony Stark. 

"Will you come tomorrow?" The words were barely a whisper and Tony really didn't know why he was asking. "You know I can't do that." Peter hated the disappointment on his face but he was never going to be able to sit there and watch him pledge himself to someone else. He was not that much of a sucker for punishment contrary to popular belief.

"Peter please."

"Tony I can't." He pulled back to look into the older man's eyes. "Pepper won't want me there and it won't do any of us any good." Tony gave him a sad smile. "When did you get so wise, Kid?" Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Not a kid anymore Mr Stark." 

"Don't I know it."

Peter was a little surprised when soft lips found his. They were desperate and full of longing and Peter wanted more than anything to fix that.

"I'm so sorry." Tony whispered, his hot breath caressing Peter's face. "God I've messed everything up. I just, I'm sorry." Peter pulled back from him with a small, sad smile. "You're only human Tony, we all make mistakes. It's what you do to fix them that matters." 

Tony nodded along with the surprisingly wise words. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he needed to do. He wanted to fix it, really he did, but in that moment with Peter so close to him, he just couldn't think. 

They'd stopped dancing completely as Tony pulled the younger man back into him and kissed him like his life depended on it because right then, it felt like it did. It was thrumming through his every fibre of his being like electricity. _ Peter, Peter, Peter. _God, how had he been so stupid?

* * *

The ping of the elevator doors opening startled him awake. "Tony! I don't know what the hell you're playing at but you need to get your ass over to that church right now before Pepper slaughters us both." Rhodey's voice told him.

The church. Pepper. _ Oh shit! _A small groan and his head snapped to the side. Peter, sound asleep and naked as the day he was born. With that, the last piece of the puzzle slotted into place. 

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He grabbed his boxers up off the floor as Rhodey's voice came again. "Tony! I-" he cut him off as he opened the bedroom door making sure to block any view of Peter in the process. He approached his best friend where he stood in the penthouse living room in his best man suit. "Rhodey I have fucked up so bad!" 

Rhodey just stared at him a moment. "I can't marry her Rhodey! I can't! God, I've screwed up so much, it's such a mess!" Rhodey just blinked at him a couple of times before shaking his head. "Let's get some coffee into you, then we'll see if we can get you to say something coherent." 

"No, Rhodey wait!" But he'd already pushed past Tony and was making his way over to the kitchen. The coffee machine was turned on and okay Tony could really use some coffee right about now.

A mug was placed down in front of him as he wearily sat at the island. Rhodey took his suit jacket off and sat down opposite. "Now drink that and explain to me what it is you've done that's so terrible." 

Tony took his time with the coffee, trying to work out what exactly it was that he was going to say. Where did he even begin? "I can't marry Pepper." Rhodey nodded. "Yeah, I got that bit." He indicated for Tony to continue and with a sigh, he did. "I love her, but I'm not in love with her. Does that make sense?" Once again Rhodey nodded.

"I know. I always just figured that was enough for you guys." Tony couldn't hide his surprise, he hadn't realised it was so obvious.

"So what changed?" Rhodey prompted when Tony remained quiet.

"I guess I met someone… someone who made me realise how incredible loving and feeling loved actually is." He deliberately kept his answer vague but Rhodey knew him too well to be fooled. "The Kid." Tony choked on his coffee.

"What?" Rhodey just rolled his eyes.

"I've seen how you look at him, Tony. I'm not blind and neither's Pepper. But Tony, you never acted on it so what's so terrible?" 

Before he could reply his bedroom door opened and Peter strolled out, thankfully fully dressed. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the two of them sat at the kitchen table. Tony could feel Rhodey's gaze burning into the side of his head as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uh, you remember Rhodey right?" Peter's eyes darted towards him as he gave a stiff nod.

"I'll leave you guys to it." He mumbled before heading to the elevator without so much as a goodbye. The pair sat in a heavy silence as they watched the elevator door close and the floor numbers slowly descend.

"You did the kid." Tony let out a groan and hurried his face in his hands.

"I know." 

"On the eve of your wedding."

"I know."

"You couldn't have figured all this out earlier?" Tony gave a huff, finally facing Rhodey who looked exasperated more than anything.

"I know how bad this is. It's not like I planned this!" Rhodey just shook his head in resignation.

The shrill ring of Rhodey's phone made them both jump. "It's Pepper." Tony's stomach twisted violently as Rhodey answered. "Hey Pepper… yeah, I've got him… okay, I'll let him know… see you soon." He hung up, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Pepper has sent the guests home and is on her way over. I suggest you go shower and get dressed before she arrives." For once Tony actually followed Rhodey's advice. 

Pepper had already arrived when he came back out into the communal area. Thankfully she'd changed clothes, facing her in a wedding dress had not been a comforting thought. 

"What the hell happened?!" Her hands were balled into shaking fists as she stalked over. Tony lifted his fists in a vague attempt to pacify her. "Look, I know you're pissed-"

"Pissed doesn't even begin to cover it!"

"-but this isn't going to get any better so you might wanna just slap me and walk out now."

She stopped just shy of him, taking a deep breath. Making a physical effort to calm down. It looked almost painful and Tony kinda wished she would just slap him and get it over with. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. "What happened?"

"Well… admittedly when Rhodey showed up I was asleep but-"

"You were asleep!?" 

"Pepper it's so much worse than that." She closed her mouth and indicated for him to continue, nostrils flaring slightly as she exhaled. "Pepper I fucked the kid."

Her jaw fell open and for the first time in all the years he'd known her Pepper didn't know what to say. He felt awful for what he was about to say but it had to be done. _ No more lies. _

"Pepper I'm sorry. I know I've screwed up, that I've messed you all around trying to figure all this out but… look you deserve so much better. I don't love you, not the way I should and not the way you deserve. I know I should have figured all this out a lot sooner and I know I've embarrassed you in front of your friends and ruined your big day and I truly am sorry. I just… I can't keep pretending any more."

She gave a single nod, deflating with a sigh. "I guess it was stupid of me to think it would be enough." Tony gave her a small, grateful smile. He couldn't begin to explain how relieved he was that she at least understood, probably more than he did. 

"Look, Tony… we've been friends for a long time. If this kid makes you happy then you should fight for it."

"Thank Pep."

* * *

Tony took a deep breath as he looked up at the apartment block that stood before him, trying to calm his nerves. He felt like they would eat him alive. He needed to do this. 

He walked through the main door and across the lobby. The lift was broken so he'd have to take the stairs up to the sixth floor. 

He did his best not to appear totally winded as he approached the apartment door. _ So many stairs! _He knocked on the door and was met with messy curls and an unimpressed expression. Based on what he'd heard of Peter's best friends and roommates he could only presume she was MJ. She didn't look like much of a Ned but you never can be sure. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Uh, is Peter there?" She folded her arms across her chest, shifting minutely so that she was blocking his view of the apartment's interior completely. "Who are you and what is this regarding?" Given the overprotective attitude and the death glare, Tony could only assume she knew exactly who he was. She was looking out for Peter and in any other situation, he would have smiled. He already liked her, he decided.

"Um, I'm Tony and that's between us." She just raised an eyebrow at him and waited, making him sigh. She could give Natasha a run for her money. "Just, uh… tell him it's about last night." She gave him a single nod.

"I'll see if he's here." With that she closed the door in his face, leaving Tony to hover awkwardly in the hallway. 

He was starting to feel a little paranoid that someone was going to call the police about the creep loitering in their hallway when the door finally reopened. MJ looked him up and down, expression unreadable, before stepping back to let him through. "He's in there." She said, pointing to a door on the left at the other end of the hall. 

A dark-haired lad stood in the living room doorway next to it, arms folded and expression dark. He might actually look intimidating if he wasn't so much shorter than Tony. _ You look more like a Ned. _"We'll be right here waiting." MJ informed him and he did not doubt her for a second. 

He slowly pushed the door open to find Peter sat at a desk, surrounded by paperwork. He swivelled the chair around to face him as Tony closed the door.

"Your friends are a little terrifying." He informed him. Peter gave a small smile.

"They're just looking out for me." He frowned as he looked Tony up and down. "Shouldn't you be at your reception or something?" Tony frowned.

"Did you miss the part where I missed the wedding this morning?" Peter stared in shock.

"What?!" Tony nodded. 

"That's why Rhodey was there."

"I just figured you guys were having a chat before you got ready to go." 

They both just stared in silence for a moment. "Peter…" _ God, where do I start? _

"Why are you here Tony?" 

"I…" he cleared his throat, trying to get a grip. "Peter I'm in love with you." That shocked the younger male enough to keep him quiet, which was pretty useful since now he'd started Tony couldn't seem to stop the words pouring from his mouth. 

"Peter I am so sorry. I put you through so much shit figuring all this out, you deserve so much better! I hurt you and I hurt Pepper and I feel guilty as all hell about it, but when I woke up next to you this morning it just felt so right. For the first time since all this madness started something finally made sense.” 

“Tony-”

“And I know this shitshow’s all on me. I take full responsibility, and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you and to Pepper but-”

He was abruptly cut off by Peter’s lips against his own. “Tony.” He said as he pulled back enough to look into his eyes. “I know you like to play the martyr and everything but you can’t really take all the blame for this one." Tony just stared at him for a moment as Peter took a step back. “I knew about Pepper right from the beginning. I shouldn’t have pursued anything but I did anyway.” He shrugged. “ I gotta take at least part of the blame for what’s happened to her.” Tonny just shook his head.

“That’s not really the point I was trying to make here. Look.” He punctuated the word by taking hold of Peter’s shoulders, jolting him slightly. “Peter the point is, I love you and if you’ll have me I’d, I’d really like to see where this goes.” Peter smiled, stepping back into Tony’s space and reconnecting their lips for a single magical moment. “I think that sounds like a brilliant idea.”


End file.
